


A Gentle Kiss

by KazukiSakito



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazukiSakito/pseuds/KazukiSakito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fakir and Ahiru are getting a visit from Myth and Rue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentle Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Princess Tutu, if I did Drossolmeyer would be very dead.   
> English not my first language, so there with be incorrect grammar.

It was a beautiful morning and the sunny ray made Ahiru warm.

It been about a year since the end of the story, Fakir and Ahiru been spending their days at the lake. Fakir change department at school, but he still did ballet but with a certain duck. They also been writing letters back and forth with Mytho and Rue, they been fine as well with their kingdom.

Today, Fakir was coming early to the lake to bring Ahiru bread and read a new letter from Mytho and Rue. Usually, it just the two of them spending time with each other presence, bread, and story writing/telling.

As Ahiru waited for Fakir, she paddles across the lake back and forth.

“Ahiru” called Fakir as he was nearing the edge of the lake. “Quack” was heard from Ahiru as she swim to Fakir. When she was at the edge, Fakir gently dips this hand into the water then pull Ahiru into his arms. Fakir went to the chair that was near the lake and sat down while settling Ahiru onto his lap, not minding the wetness.

“Ahiru, today receive another letter from Mytho and Rue, so I’ll started with that.” “Quack!” Fakir chuckles and open the letter.

_“Dear Fakir and Ahiru,_

_Rue and I miss you two dearly, so we plan to come and visit. We should be there by the end of the day._

_Sincerely,_

_Mytho and Rue”_

“Quack, quack, quack!” “Excited, aren’t you?” “Quack” Fakir smiles, “Well, this means I have to prepare the guest rooms and get more food.” “Quack” Ahiru was happy that Mytho and Rue was coming back but she still wanted to spend more time with Fakir. Ahiru then felt being pick up, “Ahiru, you can stay with me during their stay. That way, we can spend time together more.” “Quack!” Both Fakir and Ahiru smiled for the rest of the day together.

It was almost time for Mytho and Rue to arrive. Fakir was finishing preparing dinner, Karon was running out to finish his last order, and Ahiru was napping near the fireplace.

After finishing, Fakir move to Ahiru and gently put Ahiru into one of his hand. Ahiru did not wake up because she felt safe though she did wake up a bit after Fakir was ruffling her feathers. “I love you, Ahiru, now and forever.” As he places his head on her small head. Fakir had never done this before because she knows how fragile Fakir felt she was, both mentally and physically as he know that she felt that way about him.

Of course, over the year, she felt that she too was in love with Fakir, but she wanted Fakir to be happy, so she didn’t confess her feeling well she couldn’t anyways.

Her thoughts was pull away from her as Fakir places the smallest, slightest, gentlest kiss on her forehead and she closed her eyes. “I love you too, Fakir”

They both snap their eyes open, because Ahiru answer back without a quack. Ahiru was human again and naked. Ahiru pinches Fakir, “Hey is still real?” Fakir out of shock from the small pain but warm touch of Ahiru, “Yeah idiot.” As they both smile and pull into a tight hug.

“So, should we leave and come back or…?” said Mytho, who was in the room along with Rue and Karon.

Both Fakir and Ahiru turn red as a ripe tomato.


End file.
